Prior art systems for automatically establishing a temporary electrical power connection between a first and a second electrical power distribution, such as systems for automatically establishing a temporary electrical power connection to a vehicle, a ship or an aircraft, normally comprise a first coupling member with a first electrical coupling means electrically connected to the first electrical power distribution and a separate second coupling member with a second electrical coupling means electrically connected to the second electrical power distribution. The first coupling member and the second coupling member are capable of being mechanically coupled together in a mechanical coupling position, in which the first electrical coupling means and the second electrical coupling means achieve an electrical coupling position for transferring electrical energy between the first and the second electrical power distribution. For the mechanical coupling between both coupling members, complementary mechanical coupling, alignment and/or interlocking parts must be provided on each coupling member and—during the connection operation—these complementary parts must be properly aligned to successfully establish the connection. Furthermore, a mechanical locking mechanism has to be provided if one wants to warrant that both coupling members cannot easily uncouple during electric power transfer. The necessity of a precise alignment of complementary mechanical coupling, alignment and/or interlocking parts makes the coupling system more complicated and—in case of fully automated systems—requires a precise positioning mechanism for at least one of the coupling members. Even small damages to these complementary mechanical coupling, alignment and/or interlocking parts and/or mechanical locking mechanisms may prevent a successful coupling or uncoupling of both coupling members. During electrical power transfer, the electrical coupling means have to be sufficiently protected against any contact with body parts, foreign objects and with fluids, which requires special electrical enclosures and further increases the costs of such systems. These special electrical enclosures are however easily damaged, whereby protection may become insufficient.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system for automatically establishing a temporary electrical power connection between two electrical power distributions, in which a strong and reliable connection between two coupling members is achieved even in case of major axial misalignments.
It is a further object of an aspect of the present invention to provide a simple and reliable system for automatically establishing a temporary electrical power connection to a vehicle, a ship or an aircraft.
It is a further object of an aspect of the present invention to provide a system for simultaneously mooring a ship and establishing a temporary electrical power connection to the latter.